


Dirty Words

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Harry knows soulmate-identifying marks are not supposed to look infected, feel painful and leave behind an ugly scar. Harry knew his soulmate’s words were a true curse and that his soulmate himself was pure evil.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 20





	Dirty Words

**Dirty Words**

Harry had never seen anyone else’s soulmate-identifying marks (or soul marks) but from the information he’d gained from the books that mentioned them, soul marks a were meant to be in a gentle script, and unobtrusive and just like a harmless tattoo.

So he doesn’t understand why his soul mark, located on his left forearm, is an angry red, written in slightly large capital letters. It itched constantly and looked very infected. Harry knew his soulmate’s words were poison. Two people who are soulmates are meant to be the perfect match, but Harry’s match didn’t seem too kind.

Before he started primary school, his aunt and uncle told him his dad had carved it into his skinwith a knife and they never bothered to treat it, so treating it didn’t help, no matter how hard Harry tried. It remained a festering wound. The when he did start primary school, he was instructed to have it wrapped and hidden securely so no one would see it. But once it was seen too many times (all by accident, which his relatives didn’t believe), people ended up convinced that he’d carved the words in his forearm himself, which gave him the permanent label of insane or crazy.

And when Harry learned he was a wizard, learned of soul-identifying marks, he’d bought a armband to hide his mark when he and Hagrid had gone to Diagon Alley after an adventure of his relatives trying to outrun the mysterious Hogwarts acceptance letters.

After four years of misfortune and friendship (in which his closest friends were soulmates when they’d met on the train for the first time) on the year his name popped out of the Goblet of Fire, in a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he finally learned of the origin of his mark.

Mad-Eye Moody had pointed his wand at the quivering spider, still recovering from the Cruciatus Curse and snarled, “Avada Kedavra!”

Harry’s face had gone white. He immediately knew Moody wasn’t his soulmate, because someone had already said those exact words to him, fourteen years ago.

Despite the fact that it was still class time, Harry had fled the classroom, ignoring his friends’ cries to come back and he retreated to the Gryffindor dorms to wallow in his shock. Harry had undone the clasp that held together the band he’d kept on his forearm for four years, and stared at the ugly words that tainted his skin. He ran a finger over the raised words and hissed as it stung. His mark would forever be a fresh scar, newly cut and carved, because it was a curse.

Ron and Hermione had entered to console him but Harry was too slow to cover up his mark and they saw it, clear as day.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA!** _

Another three years passed and he soon was trapped in a war between good and bad. He’d lost the armband too soon and as he dueled his soulmate one last time, his sleeves were rolled up, his cursed mark bared for all to see, and he didn’t care.

And when his soulmate had died, Harry’s mark had lightened into faded white words, just like his lightning bolt scar. Too full of curiosity, Harry had pulled up the sleeve of the other man’s robe and saw the words he’d uttered in the chamber in surprise to stop who he thought was Snape but really was his soulmate in disguise.

_**YOU!** _


End file.
